Da Rules
Da Rules is the rulebook that all fairies and godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy. These are the known rules: *Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure living beings. *No Tom Cruise. *No becoming a fairy. *No traveling to March, 1970 (only applies to Timmy). *No using magic to cheat. *No wishing Anti-fairies are visible to humans. *No fairy babies (possibly). *Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominate species of Earth. *Yoo Doo dolls are very dangerous. *Follow Da Rules(obviously). *No 'Super' wishes (only applies to Timmy). *When a child reveals the existence of their fairy/fairies, all witnesses and the child are wiped of their memory and all magic items they have come in contact with disappear. This is the largest rule as seen in the TV specials: Channel Chasers and Abra-Catastrophe! *No wishing for true love or wishing to break it. *Cannot wish for Christmas occuring everyday (rule was caused by Timmy). *No wishing for breakfast after 10:30. *If your life is perfect enough or you say "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," they must leave. The rules above were mostly broken by Timmy, who breaks them to make some people happy or to satisfy himself, but they always end up causing a disaster. In the end, Jorgen Von Strangle always lets Timmy keep his fairies, mostly because he is made miserable again, or Timmy tricks him into doing it. Trivia *If Cosmo and Wanda try to wish Timmy up something that doesn't apply by the rules, their wands will poof down. Losing the fairy Their seems to be variations to loosing you fairy depending n how the child acts them out. *'If the fairies are revealed by the child on purpose', Da rules book will appear and the fairy(s) will be sucked away, but the godchild and everyone around will remember they exist and everything they caused will remain the same. *'If the fairy(s) are taken away by fairy court', the god child will never see them again, but will remember them, and everything they had from them will remain. There is also the possibility of the godchild re-gaining his fairies if he proves he is worthy of having them. *'If the fairy(s) are accidentally revealed', Jorgan Von Strangle will appear and take them away. He will wipe the godparents memory, the godchilds memory, and the memory of anyone involved. Everything they wished up will remain, however. *'If the fairy(s) quit', the godchild will receive the ultimate punishment if the fairy(s) have had it with the child because they treat him/her/them so horribly. Jorgan will erase their mind like the punishment above, however, he will also take away anything the fairy(s) ever gave the child. After this, the fairy(s) and any other magical being will go through a "Fairy Idol" and even if the winner is not a fairy, they will become one, and will be assigned to the most miserable child on earth, in an attempt to make them happy. *'If a fairy is challenged', the loser's fairy's will be reassigned and the godchild will forget they ever had he godparent(s). *'If the godparents are outgrown', the most peaceful way to lose you fairy is the right way. In the way it is supposed to happen in the first place, the godparent(s) will pack their bags and leave their godchild once they outgrow them, and leave in the fairy taxi. The godchild will keep everything they had from the fairy(s) but will forget about them through magic, rather than anything disastrous. *'If the godchild wishes they were an adult'. In the most rare occasion, the fairy bell boy will let the godchild keep their fairy(s) until they are reassigned, and will only make exceptions through money. The godchild will have a chance to prove they're still as childish as always in an attempt to keep there fairy(s) Most of these have happened to Timmy, but he is always able to regain his fairies. Some of these happened to other godchilds, however. Category:Terms